the forbbiten key
by kcrazycomics
Summary: Natsu,gray,era,Lucy and friends go on a mission to revibe a fallen soul, with the help of the crazy town guild any things possible, with some natsuxgray, and some other NEW couples I made for the crazy town guild of course.


**kennedy: **time for another story!

**crazy: **could u finish one story first

**kennedy:...n**ope :3

* * *

One day at guild, everything was fine ti'll," NATSU,GRAY" Erza called thought out the guild. Me and gray got into one of our "many" fights and immediately stopped."what is it erza?!" Man...anyway, she told us we have this mission thing. " a guild request?"Lucy asked." We haven't got one of those in a while" gray added." Wait is that bad?!" Lucy said freakeing out." Um from what guild?" I asked."WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS A GUILD REQUEST", " clam down Lucy, its just when another guild needs help" gray answered." Anyway, its from the new guild, crazy town." " oh, you mean that kiddy guild?" Gray asked." Hey, they are strong for a bunch of 12 and 13 year oldies".

"True,true, so what do they want?"." They have the need to unlock a celestial key" me and gray looked at her puzzled,"that's all?" We asked at the same time." Well that will be easy for me" . Lucy said with confidence." That's just it, it won't be easy" Erza had a serious look on her face." This is a forbidden key" Lucy looks scared," w-why is it forbidden?"

everone went silent ," there was a demon boy who was imprisoned for 5 years, and now there guild master has tryed everthng to break him free but they cant and since fairytale has there own celestial wizard, they called us"

" all right! A new job lets go!" I got up" im all fired up now!"

" hold it natsu!" I truned around."what?"

" we need to be carefull this new guild could be dangerous"

" what a bunch of 12 years olds? Dangerous? Dont make me laught"

"Natsu has a point there" gray said as he got up." Remeber when we were 12 how strong we were" " yeah i remember..."

"So u know how strong they could be!" Was Erza serious? I think i should be too. " well lets get to it! We dont want that demon child so get inpatient for his revial now do we"

I was all ready to go, to a new adventrue and see new things. I've never been to crazytown before .but gramps has and he said the kids there are amazing. I can wait to get there!

" all right then lets head out" "Aye!"

"Come on happy lets go" "Aye sir!"

* * *

Time skip (im lazy :P)

We took a train there ...ag...i think I'm going to die...ag...,but erza knocked me out.

" ok now, this guild has a good fighters and one healer"

" wow! They have a healer magic type person there!" Lucy was amazed because its a lost magic, this was cool...i geust.

" yes she works at the guild" " is she a kid to " gray joked." No she is a teenager like us i dont now her name, but master talks about her alot"

i woke up" pevert" i went out again, man im wierd." Well looks like natsu heared that" lucy giggled. Suddently the train stoped.

" h-hey whats going on " happy asked." I dont know" the train man came and said there was a road block and they called some people to come and help so it would be an hour t'ill we got moving again, and boy was i happy. " WOAH HO!" I cryed for joy." Alright lets just wa-" ezra couldnt finish her sentnes because there was a big explosin." Aye! What was that!" " lets go check it out" " how about we not" " come on dont be a partty pooper lucy" i jump out of the train and we ran out to see a crowd of people standing around the train, and some ruddly figuers coming out of the smoke." Hello allow me to introdus my self im snake, your wores nightmare. We have come for the forbbtin key that just so happens to be on this train" i was in shock," looks like everone wasnts a thats key, hu?" The snake looking guy, looked at lucy" aw a celestial wizerd..BRING HER TO ME" " w-what?!" Some of the snake guys wizreds came at us.

They where everwhere." Natsu!gray, me and lucy will get the people to saftly, u take care of them" them lucy and erza started gathering the people up and leading them away to the train biulding.

* * *

We were out number Gray was badly injuryed i his arm, i was trying to help him up, while one of them blasted a magic shoot at us, there was no way we could get out of the way in time...we were goners

"GET DOWN!" I hear a voice call to us and i intesdly fell to the ground. I looked up and saw a boy with black and gray closths, black shoes, and sunglasses so you couldnt see his eyes, and what it seems like a neckless with a purple emearld with a gold out line, he had a gold sword with a white handal to it that blocked the shot.

"Who is he" gray asked." I dont know?"

"HA! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" He stood there sword over he's shoulder, and i can now noiced his light brown eyes. He looked at us, he looked no older than 12. " are u guys alright?" He questioned. I stood up with gray on my side." Ya his just a little out of shape" i chuckled."NATSU!GRAY!" The girls called to us, i could see two boys, they looked no older than 12, running behind. The boy in front of us ,he's sword vanised." Natsu!, are you ok? Whats wrong with gray?" "Nothing , just a spran". The two boys behind them looked like twins, each one had on a v-neck shirt,gray pants with a chan on it making a lop on there pants on had it one the right of them, the other on his left, their hair coverd one of there eyes, and they had black wriste banes on one side of them, and headphones, the only differents was one had a green light, and the other one had a purple light.

I looked behind them and saw a big pial of people, out cold." How did you-" "they did!" Lucy pointed to the two boys behid them." I say you to are amazing, whats your names?" Erza looke at the two.

" The names Ty" said the boy with the green headphones."im tray" said the boy with the purple headphones." Im erza, this is lucy,gray and-" " im natsu!"

" wow! From the fairytale guild!" The boy in front of us was just clam cool and awesome and then , no he's fangirling out,wierd.

"FOR REAL!" The twins said at the same time." Yes you heard of us" lucy was injoying the fame." Ya are you the ones we called?"

" what? are you from the crazytown guild!?" Erza was shocked." Yes we are" the boy in front of us stated." Hey, whats your name?" I asked.

" im adam" . Now that everone know each other we should get going." We should get going."

" hey we were just coming back for a mssion, so come with us we know a short cut back to the guild" adam said and started walking,"besides gray looks a liitle pal so come on, TY! TRAY!"

"Coming my love~ " Ty said, following adam." *blushes* dont call me that"

"Ok lets go" erza followed them, lucy right behind her. happy came after her,i had to carry gray on my back, he's so cute when he's helpless. We where on our way to there guild. What will happen next.

* * *

**kennedy: **so what do you think?

**crazy: its ok...u left out some parts**

**Kennedy: so what its good and for those who what a better look at adam,ty and tray, adam looks like skydoesminecraft,ty and tray look like deadlox**

**Crazy: rip off**

**Kennedy: shutup! review!**


End file.
